Embodiments of the invention relate to mobile electronic devices and, in particular, to a mobile electronic device without interruption of power supply at the time of battery replacement.
A mobile electronic device, such as a mobile phone, is powered with a battery. If the power of the battery in use is depleting, and the battery cannot be charged timely, it may be replaced with a backup battery. However, the battery replacement will cause the mobile electronic device to be powered off.